Portable staging is often composed of deck panels arranged edge-to-edge and supported on vertical legs. In accordance with this invention, the legs are provided with support units having two or more locator pins. One of the locator pins is preferably stationary and the rest are retractable. In a preferred embodiment, there is one upright locator pin which is stationary and three additional pins which may be individually shifted from an upright position to a retracted position. When upright, each pin engages and locates a deck panel. In a single deck panel configuration, only the stationary pin is upright. One or more additional locator pins may be shifted to upright position as needed to locate adjacent deck panels.
It is an object of the invention to support one or more deck panels in a platform stage by an arrangement of locator pins having the foregoing features.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent in the following specification and claims in which the invention is described together with details to enable persons skilled in the art to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.